Good Hearts and Dream Girls
by SheWillBeLoved013
Summary: Written for the A/U I love You challenge over on nfa. What if Jeanne had dumped Tony for the whole love thing? Grace Period never happened. Tony tells Jenny that Jeanne dumped him.


Tony stood in front of the door. "_Time to face the firing squad_," he thought.

Tony took a couple more deep breaths. Then he knocked.

Cynthia's voice called out, "Enter."

Tony walked in, forcing a smile onto his face. "Hey, Cynthia, is Jenny in?"

Cynthia smiled. She genuinely liked the agent. And why not, he was handsome and charming.

"Sure, go right in. Although, just a warning. She's been unusually happy today."

"_Not for long." _Tony thought. "Thanks, Cynthia."

He opened the door and strolled in. This time, his smile was genuine. He liked Jenny. She was loyal, smart, and damned him if wasn't going to admit it, good looking. Also, she was nice to talk to. And a lot of fun off the clock.

She grinned at him. "What's up, Tony."

He held up the bag that was in his hand. "Brought you something."

She smiled. "Gibbs brings me steak, and you bring me…" she trailed off, waiting for him to fill in the blanks.

"Homemade eggplant parmesan."

Her grin widened, "I think we'll give you the win. Bonus points for making it yourself."

His smile slipped. "_It's now or never."_

Her smile faded as well, "Tony, what's wrong."

He sighs, "Let's eat first."

She must've seen his pleading because she said, "Alright, I'm starving anyway."

He put the food on the table and also pulled out a bottle of wine and two candleholders with candles in them. He lit them, and then turned off the lights.

Jenny laughed, "What's this for?"

Tony shrugged, "This is what they do this time of night in Italian restaurants. I figured it couldn't hurt." _And it might soften the blow_.

Jenny shook her head, and they dug in. Halfway through, Tony put down his fork. Jenny, seeing this, did the same.

"As you have already guessed, I didn't come here to woo you with great food and small talk. I have something to tell you. Something you're not going to like."

Jenny nodded. "Go on. Tony, what's the matter?"

"So, the other day, Jeanne and I went rock climbing. We had this little competition. Whoever got to the top first, got to say 'I love you'. And I didn't say it."

He could see that Jenny was confused. He held a hand up to indicate that he wasn't done.

"So, Jeanne dumped me. And I know what you're going to say, that she'll probably take me back. But, she won't. Girls like her don't give guys like me a second chance. That's not how it works. I know this is our best way to get to her father and I'm sor-"he was cut short by Jenny reaching over and hugging him.

He stood there frozen in shock and confusion.

She gave him a reassuring smile, "It's okay, Tony. We'll find something else. Although, I wonder, why couldn't you tell her?"

Tony sighed, "Well, let me put it bluntly. I couldn't lie to her, she's still innocent. Also, there's someone else."

Jenny looked at him quizzically. He shook his head, "I'm not going to tell you who. Let's just call her my dream girl."

Jenny smiled and raised her glass, "Well then, to your dream girl." They clinked glasses.

After swallowing some wine, Tony said, "I'm surprised you took it so well. I was expecting anger or disappointment."

Jenny shook her head, "No, I figured something like this would happen."

"Why?" Tony asked, a little defensively

Jenny chuckled, "No need to get so defensive. I knew something like this would happen because you have a good heart Tony. I know you're a gentleman. You would never put your heart into something that you didn't feel was right."

Tony smiled. "By the way Jenny, I like your hair longer. It makes you look younger."

Jenny laughed and the two went onto finish their dinner.

Tony and Jenny were about to part ways in the parking garage when Jenny yelled back, "Hey Tony."

He stopped. "Yeah Jen?"

She grinned, "I hope you get your dream girl."

Tony grinned and thanked her.

Pulling into his apartment complex, he saw his light on and a figure standing in the kitchen. He smiled.

"_I already have Jenny, I already have." _


End file.
